Guys in Heaven
by judeandconnorforever
Summary: The teen males of 7th heaven go on an adventure


"Simon, I love her" Peter said stairing into the older blond boys eyes, "but I think I'm falling for someone else" he told him as he glance diwn at simon's crotch and then back to his eyes.

Simon hadn't noticed Peter's quick glance but hr hadn't really been paying attentio to the words coming out of his mouth, he was more facinated in the fact that he could tell peter was getting hard, Simon the clinked in "What? huh? who?" he asked,

"Simon, I think I should go" Peter said

"No, Peter please,sit down, you can tell me" Simon said gently touching his leg.

Oh my god Peter thought to himself, I can't "Simon I really should" he was stopped, Simon had slowly moved in and kissed him. Simon pulled away a minute later "still have to go" he asked moving in to kiss him again.

Peter's brain was racing, he was harder then a rock and he knew it was only a matter of time before some one would walk in and catch them, Peter pulled away "Simon, can we lock the door" Peter asked.  
Simon stood up, and moved towards the door, Peter then noticed how hard, his girlfriend's fifteen year old brother really was. "Simon what are we doing" peter asked as Simon slowly began to run his heads under peter's white beater.

"This" Simon said as he moved down to Pter's thighs and unbuttoned his pants. Peter had never had anyone go down his pants, he was still a virgin. Peter now was in heavan as Simon slowly egan to suck his cock. Peter leaned back imagining what it would be like if it had been Ruthie doing it.

Robbie stood in the shower, stroking his cock remembering earlier that night he and Simon were playing basketball, and Simon had been trying to block him, Robbie had felt Simon's erect cok brush against his ass, he knew Simon had been arused by there game and Robbie was now getting arused at the thought of Simon and him, maybe having fun. Robbie then heard a knock on the door.

Matt stood at the door waiting for a reply, from Robbie when he heard moning comming from down the hall, Matt followed the sound to Simon's door, he grabbed the handle and realised the door was locked. Simon stopped and looked up. "who is it" Simon said as Peter put his cock back in his shorts and pulled up his pants.

by this time Matt had already been watching from the twins sliding door that had been left open a crack, he had seen peter stand up and do up his pants. Matt watched as Simon openned his door, he then stepped in the hallway and there stood Robbie in a towel ...

"did you just knock on my door" Simon asked.

"No, did you knock on the washrooom door " Robbie asked.

"No" Simon said with a small smile, Simon wanted him so bad, the thought that he was naked under there really made simon want it more, he was totally arused and didnt even realise it

"Simon" Robbie said shifting his eyes to Simon's crotch before moving towards the horny younger boy. He pressed his body against simon's and rans his hand down simons thigh and moved towards his cock. "You want this dont you" he asked the younger boy, Mat now knowing Robbie was bi-sexual decided he would use this to his advantage, he had made a bet with Kevin that Robbie was into guys and gave had totally not believed him. Matt snuck into the washroom, stripped nude and watch the two continue there conversation

"More than you know" Simon said to himself

Matt didn't realise that Robbie, Simon and Peter were all bi-sexual know he knew he wasnt the only one, things might get intrestin he thought to himself., as he rubbed his erect penis.

"Simon, come to my room"Robbie whispered in his ear

Simon thought for a second ... peter was still in his room, peter with those thighs and that oh so sweet cock Simon thought. "I cant I was talking to Peter, he and Ruthie are having problems, maybe later" Simon told him before turning around and walking into his room, he then closed the door, before even noticing Prter was lying on his bed in nothing but his boxers, his left hand slowly motioning up and down.

"Can I see it" Peter asked.

Simon took off his shirt and slowly undid his pants Peter watched intently, but Simon wasn't hard anymore and Peter had noticed this "Simon do you want a hand" Peter asked.

"No" Simon said kissing him "I want your sweet lips to do the work"

Peter thought for a second and then they moved to the end of the bed where simon was able to lay back, peter got on his knees and began to suck Simon off.

Robbie walked back into the washroom, Matt had hid behind the door "Simon simon simon" Robbie said to himself as he entered the room. Matt then slowly closed the door "dont say a word, just listen, you get me hard, suck me off and i dont tell my dad or kevin"

"Tell them what" Robbie asked

"That you touched my younger brother, you don't love him like we do, and you never will" Matt said with a smirk. Robbie dropped his towel and the two guys got into the shower, Robbie stood behind Matt jerking him off, Matt was facinating about Simon and Robbie and began to actually imaginewhat it would be like if were Simon there with them "Oh Kevin" Matt said as he felt Robbie's lips on his cock. Matt had been thinking about the bet him and kevin had made about Robbie, the night they had gotten drunk together,

"You just said Kevin" Robbie said bringing Matt back to reality,

"I did" Matt asked

"You want Kevin" Robbie said shocked,

"No I didnt" Matt said trying to keep it from Robbie, He couldn't let anyone find out, or it would get back to Lucy, plus he didnt want Robbie to have the upper hand on him. Now he had someone who he could get pleasure from when ever he wanted it, and he wasn't leting that go.


End file.
